The legend
by EmilyCulling
Summary: When new employee, Jack Sanz arrives at PSL, his one and only goal is to be Harvey's right hand, go to guy, ace in the hole, associate. Little does he know that the role is already taken. Takes places shortly after Mike comes back to the firm in season 4, may contain spoilers.
Harvey Specter. The amazing Harvey Specter, the best closer New York has ever seen, respected and fear by everyone, name partner of one of New York's best firm. He was the reason Jack waned to work at Pearson Specter Lit _so_ bad. It had been his goal since he'd first entered Harvard, Harvey was a legend there, a legend that Jack so desperately needed to work side by side with him.

All of Jack's friends laughed in his face when he told them about his dream of working Harvey Specter. They said he would be lucky to even see him in passing and there was no way he would ever speak directly to Jack. Well, Jack would show them, he would be Harvey's associate, someone had to take that job, and who better then him, the top graduate of the 2014 class? No one, that's who.

When Jack first arrived at the firm, he decided to lay low, investigate and observe before making any bold moves. What he had gathered to so far from talk around the bull pit and his own keen senses, was that Harvey used to have an associate (graduated 7th in his class, what a joke.) but he left to take a job at some investment banking firm, so at the moment Harvey was free of associates. Even more interesting, Jack had discovered that Harvey was a cool hearted bastard that didn't have emotions, and didn't care about anyone but himself (in the words of John, the guy in the cubical next to him). Yeah, it was going to be a challenge to get in close with Harvey, but Jack knew he could win anyone over with in determination.

Two weeks in and Jack still hadn't even seen Harvey, let alone spoken to him. Harvey's office was on the 48th floor while Jack was situated 2 floors below. Jack was annoyed by this but reminded himself that he needed to be patience and take his time developing a plan. When Jack did see Harvey for the first time, three weeks later, it was purely by accident.

Jack had been rushing to Louis' office, having forgotten to give him the Johnston briefs at 8 like he'd been asked to, when he ran face first unit no one other than the great Harvey Specter himself. Both men fell to the floor in opposite directions, Jack's briefs tumbled to the ground as Harvey's coffee split all over them.

Without realizing who he had bumped into, Jack yelled angrily, "What the hell? You just ruined all my work you moron, I spent hours on them! Watch where you're going, Jesus!"

"Excuse me?" came a deep, rough voice, "What did you just say to me?"

Jack looked up, fearing the worst, and his breathe caught in his throat. It took a minute for his brain to fully compute the scene that was playing out in front of him. Harvey, of _course_ it just had to be Harvey he ran into, was sit on the floor in his very expensive looking three piece suit, drops of coffee staining his white shirt. He was staring coldly directly into Jack's eyes, his mouth drew together in thin, angry line. Beside him stood and younger man, blond hair, strikingly blue eyes. His expression, however, looked completely different from Harvey's, his eyes had a twinkle of unmistakeable laughter and his mouth was trying to hide a smile.

Jack was mortified, not only had he ran into Harvey, but he also just yelled _and_ cussed at him at their very first encounter. He had to start damage control, and fast.

Leaping to his feet, Jack offered Harvey a hand to help him up and stammered, "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Mr. Specter! Let me buy you another coffee, it would be my honour. I am so so sorry, I didn't realize It was you sir-"

"Obviously, just shut up, okay?" Harvey breathed a breathe of annoyance. He completely ignored Jack's hand and looked towards the man beside him, who at the moment seemed to be finding it very difficult to keep from laughing, "Mike."

The other man, Mike, than offered his hand to Harvey while saying, "Seriously Harvey? Are you that much of an old man you can't even get up by yourself?"

Jack was shocked at these rude words directed towards the most respectable man in New York, and fully expected Harvey to get even angrier than he already was, but the opposite seemed to happen. Harvey accepted Mike's hand without hesitation, and when he was properly standing again, Jack could swear he saw the tiniest of smiles on Harvey's lips as he protested, "You know full well that I am in much better shape than your scrawny ass. I just threw my back out last Monday playing basketball. And…" Harvey turned suddenly to face Jack, all smiles completely wiped from his face, "this fall in not going to help the healing process very much, don't you think?"

Jack wasn't sure if the question was rhetorical or not, so he decided to just try apologizing once more, "Mr. Specter I am so sorry, I didn't-"

Harvey holds up a hand, "Save it. i really do not have time for this, you have wasted enough of my valuable time already and I'm late for court. And yes you will buy me a new coffee, and shirt which you stained, both will come out of your pay check. You are lucky I'm not going to fire right here on the spot, but really I just don't care enough to bother myself with the paper work. Clean up this mess, and get back to work. Oh, and don't think I wont remember this."

With that, Harvey started to walk back in the direction he came from, possibly to change shirts. He step on the foam coffee cup as he walked across the floor, giving off a deafening crunch. Jack was so angry with himself, humiliated and crushed to have ruined his first impression with Harvey. How could he have been so stupid?

"Don't take it personal," Jack looked up to see Mike still standing there, a little pity mixed with the humour in his eyes, "Harvey's like that everyone."

"Mike!"

Harvey turned back and motioned at Mike to follow him, which Mike did, but not without calling back, "Oh sorry Harvey do you need someone to lean on so you don't fall over, old man?"

Again, Jack expected anger, and again Harvey only responded with what Jack was now almost certain was a smile. What was it that Mike had said, that Harvey was like that to everyone? As Jack stared at the two men walking away, he got the feeling that that wasn't quiet true.


End file.
